1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to securities trading and in particular to electronic commerce marketplaces and order management systems for supporting securities trading.
2. Background Art
Although computers are heavily used to facilitate trading of securities, manual intervention is still required at certain steps in the trading process. For example, most traders at institutional investment management firms record their orders to purchase or sell securities in computerized order management systems (OMS's). However, one or more traders at each firm must manually review the orders in the OMS and attempt to fill the orders by contacting one or more market intermediaries. Typically, the traders transmit the orders in the OMS by telephone or separate data entry links to registered broker-dealers for the securities, to electronic marketplaces that trade the securities, or to other market intermediaries. Accordingly, manual effort is required to actually execute the orders in the OMS.
One problem arising from this manual effort is that institutional traders cannot execute trades involving large quantities of securities without adversely affecting the market price of the securities. For example, institutional traders often need to trade large quantities of securities due to the continuing need of investment managers to respond to changes in market conditions by altering the contents of their investment portfolios. As these portfolios increase in size due to increased investor activity, the corresponding quantity of securities to be traded in order to achieve a similar portfolio balance also increases. Market impact costs, or adverse costs resulting from the institutional traders' activities, rise in such circumstances because locating parties with whom to trade such large quantities of securities becomes more difficult for the market intermediaries.
Moreover, if the market intermediaries become aware that an institutional firm wants to, say, sell a large block of a particular equity security, this awareness is likely to lower the sale price that the institutional firm can obtain due to the normal processes of supply and demand. The effect is also likely to be exacerbated by speculation from others with knowledge of the order as to why the particular investor wishes to sell such a large quantity of the security. Similarly, if market intermediaries become aware of the fact than an institutional firm wants to buy a large block of a particular equity security, this awareness will likely increase the purchase price that the institutional firm will have to pay. This adverse effect on price is further exacerbated by the fact that traditional market intermediaries trade for their own accounts.
One strategy commonly employed by institutional traders to offset market impact costs is to spread out trade orders for a large quantity of a security into small orders each handled by a different market intermediary, sometimes over several trading days. Of course, this strategy brings about its own problems in that the market price can change significantly during this extended trading period due to the unforeseeable activities of others.
Another strategy that may be employed is to spread the orders for the security among one or more electronic marketplaces. However, the traders must manually transmit each order to the electronic marketplaces using a telephone or a separate data entry link. The fact that the traders need to perform these extra steps, which include duplicate entry of basic order data already recorded in the OMS, causes many traders to use these electronic marketplaces infrequently, and to supply the marketplaces with only a small subset of the total orders. As a result, these electronic marketplaces often lack the liquidity required by a trader to timely execute orders.
The lack of integration between the OMS and the electronic marketplaces also poses problems when an institutional trader wishes to trade a particular security simultaneously within an electronic marketplace and, for example, over the telephone with a traditional broker. For example, some electronic marketplaces attempt to find matches at only specific time intervals. If a trader wishes to buy 100,000 shares of IBM, and has placed an order for half that amount in an electronic marketplace, the trader will not know how much, if any, IBM stock was purchased until after the next scheduled match attempt. In the meantime, the trader potentially could have purchased more than 50,000 shares from a broker over the phone at a better price.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an electronic trading marketplace that does not require any manual intervention by traders or other parties, offers anonymity, and offers a high amount of liquidity.